Nightmares!
by Circus freak92
Summary: Thakes place after Hogwarts. It harrys pov! RonHarry slash. Rated for rape! later HPDM. CHAPTER TWO IS NOW UP. NO LONGER A ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares**

**By Circus Freak92**

I can still remember what its like to be at school with my best friends. I'm still friends with them three years later, but I can't talk to them oh no not after Ron cheated on Hermione with me. When we were at school we were the kids that everybody knew and liked. We were trouble makers though I cant leave that detail out. When they got married we were still best friends, and because I was gay and they both loved me with all their hearts I was the best man and the maid of honor. I was proud to have friends so loving. I was happy to have them over anytime. It was sad to see them go on their three-week honeymoon. When the came back though that's when it all went down hill. I took Ron out for a couple of Butter beers. He had one Butter beer and told me he needed to take me home. But then remember that Hermione was there so I needed to take him home. I have no clue what was going through my mind, part of me always wanted this since Hogwarts and the other part scream "Say no! Say no!" but I took him home and we kissed and then we went to the bedroom. When we had finished he walked the to phone in the living and called Hermione and in the best-drunken voice he could do told her was to drunk to be home so he would be staying with me. When he got backed he hugged me. I fell asleep in his arms that night after he kissed my forehead. When I awoke the next morning I found I was alone. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

"Sorry Harry, I had to go to work early this morning I'll call you later. Have a nice day

-Ron"

I smiled at least he had the decency to leave a note saying he call me later. I left for work short after that. Ron and I met up on the weekends a lot. I started to feel really guilt about Ron cheating on Hermione. So when I met up with him on a Saturday I told him straight on that we just couldn't do this anymore. He got angry with that and told me nothing would keep him from me. He slapped me hard on my face. He pushed me on the bed. When he was done he kissed my scar lightly as if we both wanted this. He got dressed and left. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I slowly stepped in to the warm water. I sat on the floor of the shower and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees and cried. How could someone who loved me do something like this? It happened a lot after that. I still didn't want it but nothing could stop Ron when he was determined. I had no choice but to leave or I would have to go through this for much longer then I need it to. When I packed my stuff I thought that maybe I deserved being raped by my best friend, for helping him cheat on his wife, who was my other best friend. I shook my head no, no one deserves being raped not even sexual offenders in jail. When I was all packed up I paid the rest of my rent for my house and got on the first plane to Blackpool. I found a nice flat and set up all my stuff I could start a new life, have new best friends. And after a few weeks I had all my belongs where the should be in the flat and I lay in bed and think I have nothing to fear now I can sleep with worrying about being woken up by Ron. I was so stupid to give him a key and too afraid to change the locks. But now I feel free because all that's left of him is nightmares and bad memories.

**The End!**

**Please R&R that would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmares: Chapter 2**

**By: Circus Freak92**

I woke up the next morning with a start. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had to take a few breaths before I could calm down. I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about, most likely Ron. I wonder maybe I should see someone about these dreams. No, I shouldn't because that would mean telling someone that I was raped. Who ever I told would tell the daily prophet and then the title of the article would be "**THE GREAT HARRY POTTER CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF ANYMORE!"** and the whole article would be about how I'm now weak and stupid. God why was my life hard. I know I sound really EMO saying stuff like that but it's very true for me. Everyone wants me to be the great Harry Potter not afraid of anything strong and wise, but I'm afraid of my best mate, I wasn't strong enough to hold him back, I wasn't wise when I gave him a key to my flat back in London! I heard a knock on the door that made me jump. I got up and opened the door and was slapped.

"What the hell?" I asked to whom ever did it.

"Ron told me what you guys did! YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screamed at me.

"Oh so does that mean he told you he raped me when I told him that we shouldn't do it anymore and the he should tell you! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME ANYWAY?" I yelled back and then I realized I told her about what Ron did. Her eyes widen when I told her this. She quickly grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into the hardest hug anyone gave to me. She cried into my shoulder and I cried into hers. Finally we stopped crying and she told me how she found me.

"I just asked well umm Fred and George! They told me where you where and how to get here."

"I knew I should have told them" I said and mentally kicked myself.

"Why didn't you tell me Ron Raped you Harry I could have helped?" She asked me a looked into her big brown eyes and sighed.

"I was to scared to tell anyone! I'm supposed to be this big strong brave guy and I wasn't." I told her.

"You're an idiot if you really think people would see you as weak for being raped!" She shook her head at me. "You wanna talk about it Harry? You know about what Ron did to you?"

"No 'mione, I don't think I'm ready." I explained to her. She looked so sad "It's not that I don't want to tell you! It's just I'm not ready yet."

"Oh" She said to me Softly. "Well I just thought because I'm one of your best friends you'd be comfortable to tell me."

She was angry I could say that much and my anger got the best of me.

"Rape is Rape 'Mione I don't think there's much to say about it." I told her loudly. She just looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was angry or felt pity or anything. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. I couldn't stand it anymore. I started to shake. She grabbed my arm and said "Oh." silence again "Oh Harry." And she through her arms around my neck and cried. "I'm so, so sorry I didn't know Ron would do such a thing! I told Ron that I would be here not with you but with my "Great aunt" so I'll be in Blackpool for about a month could I stay with you?"

"Ere sure Hermione of course you can." I said.

We got all her stuff and put it in the spare bedroom. I spent at least a week at home and never left while Hermione went out and got food. I felt sorry for her so I offered to go and get the next weeks groceries. She was thankful and said she would clean the house that day. I went out and was grabbing some tomatoes when a small pale hand reached for the same ones. I looked up and saw the one person I didn't think I would ever see. He had skinny delicate features. His hair was platinum blonde with hot pink tips.

"Malfoy?" I asked he looked up from the tomatoes and smiled.

"Harry! Didn't expect to see you here." He laughed. "How have you been?"

"Good!" I answered, "Wait a minute…Why are you being nice to me didn't we hate each other all through school?"

"Yeah well I have something to tell you… and it's been bugging me ever since Hogwarts…" He looked away I swear he was blushing.

"Yeah what is?" I half laugh because I had never seen some one like Malfoy Blush.

"Well the only reason I was really mean was because I kinda always liked you…" He said smiling a little. "But I never got the nerve to tell you cause we were in different house's and I always thought you and Ron were together!" I looked away I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes he had no idea how right he was and how wrong at the same time.

"Harry are you ok?" He asked me once he realized I was half crying.

"Yeah fine just got something in my eye!" I lied. "Anyway after shopping do you want to go out for some coffee you know catch up a little?"

"Sure why not!" He answered back. With that we shopped together for a little while.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmares: Chapter 3**

**By: Circusfreak92**

Draco and I went to the coffee shop that was just on the corner of the street where my flat was. We got to know a bit more of each other and both discovered we both liked each other in Hogwarts. I thought it was funny how to people who swore at each other no stop and told them how much the hated each other everyday could both love the other. We laughed and then Draco got quiet. I asked him what was wrong.

"Harry… would it be alright if I kissed you?" He asked.

"Well, it would be for me, but we might get some dirty looks from those muggles over there." I laughed, pointing over my shoulder. Draco let out a laugh, it sounded loving, a truly happy laugh, that showed off his perfect smile.

"You look, really sexy when you laugh like that."

He smiled and then leaned over the table, kissing me hard and passionately. When he pulled away I looked around and a lot of people where staring and glaring at us. I laughed and said very loudly.

"If you get a camera we'll do it again for some money"

Draco laughed along with me. After a while he asked if we could go somewhere private. I said 'of course my flat is just up the street.' We left and walked for my flat. When we got there he sat on the couch and I looked around

"What are you looking for?" He laughed

"My roommate for the month!" I answered

"Oh? You want us to be alone Potter?" He asked in a playful, yet mocking tone.

"Damn rights." I said as I pounced on him. When He laughed, I took his open mouth as an invitation. We sat there for over ten minutes making out. We stood up still making out furiously; I walked him backwards to my bedroom, our lips still locked tight. He fell on the bed and we started ripping off each other's clothing. We only had our pants on and he was kissing my neck.

"Tell me if this is moving to fast and I'll stop." He said pulling away from my neck.

"I don't want you to stop!" I said giving him a sly smile. He laughed and started to give me a hickey on my neck. I moaned as he moved a little lower and kissed my chest. I guess you could say… I have very loud sex. 'Ron told me that though. Urgh! Stupid Ron ! I must not think of that now, I should think of only Draco now.' I thought to myself.

He started to move lower and lower on my chest then my stomach. He twirled his tongue into my bellybutton. The he moved lower and unzipped my pants, sliding them down past my ankles and off the side of the bed. He took me in his mouth I moaned even louder then before.

My few minutes of pleasure were cut short however as no longer then ten minutes later, I heard the door open outside. And I pulled Draco's head up and told him…

"You must be quiet. Hermione just got back from where ever she was."

"You live with Hermione?" He half laughed.

"Yeah, but only for a month." I told him.

"I'll be quiet but only if you are!" He smiled.

"Of course I'll be quiet! Why wouldn't I?" I smiled back.

"Harry Potter, your what we call a screamer!'' He laughed. I laughed too; he was right look what I did when he went down on me. I'm sure Canada must have heard me.

"Umm Harry?" I heard outside my door.

"Yes Hermione?" I answered.

"Sorry to bother you when you're so obviously with someone, but could I ask where the sugar is?" She asked sounding so very embarrassed.

"Er… Yeah it's in the cupboard above the stove!'" I said.

"Thanks I'll leave you two alone now!" I heard her do that nervous little giggle she always does when she's embarrassed. Draco laughed, as he leaned in and he kissed me again.

"Maybe… we should do this another time?" He said, "You know, when we know Hermione isn't going to be here… Or maybe at my place…"

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said a little down. I hadn't done that is a very long time. "We should get dress then."

"Hey there's no reason we can't just lay here and cuddle" He said noticing my sad face. I smiled and lay there with him. After about five minutes Draco started sniffing the air. I cocked (giggle "cock" Ok I know immature but still funny word) my head at him and gave him a WTF look.

"Something smells really good" He said half laughing. I smelled the air to. It really did smell really good. We both got up and I head for the door then he cleared his throat and I turned around.

"You know your still naked right?" He laughed at me again. I looked down and blushed.

"Oh right!" I laughed too, turning darker red. I grabbed some pants and a shirt of the floor and got somewhat dressed. As I opened the door, Hermione's head shot up in the direction of my room. Obviously very curious about who I was with, though she'll never admit it.

"Umm 'Mione… promise you wont judge me when you see who comes out my door after me?" I said half sternly and half scared about what she would think.

"OH! Harry! You know me! I don't judge people!" She said her eyes had that happy glow they had when she was telling the truth. I stepped out then Draco did and her eyes just about popped out of her head and her mouth dropped.

"MALFOY! YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH DRACO MALFOY!" She shrieked at me. "THE BOY WHO ALMOST EVERYDAY CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD, AND HE TRIED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT!"

"Hey now! I have changed, you know. I'm not like my dad at all!" he said then added very quietly. "Anymore."

I looked at both of them Draco looking down at his feet, looking like a kicked puppy, and Hermione whose eyes were now staring at Draco with a look of pure hatred.

"Would you guys stop this, Please!" I said. "Draco has changed 'Mione, and Draco, well, you haven't said anything mean to Hermione yet, so, I guess your good. Anyway Hermione we came out to ask what are you cooking it smells so good!"

"Well…err… It's an old family cookie thingy it'll be done in a few minutes." She said looking away from Malfoy with guilt on her face.

"Well, that's good, cause I'm starving how about you, Draco?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am!" He said smiling at me then Hermione she smiled back. It was pleasant, I guess. Though the silence hit us like a truckload of bricks. The bell on the oven chimed which caused me to jump. Hermione got up and walked to the oven she put on oven mitts and pulled out wonderfully colored cookies in different shapes and sizes. Both Draco and me got up at the same time a rushed to her. I thought we looked like to small children wait for a sweet. Bouncing up and down I reached for one.

"Harry I wouldn't do that their really Ho-" But that was all she got out before I screamed in pain and put my fingers in my mouth to cool the hot pain. "I told you! Well at least tried. Here give me you hand!" She said pulling my arm. She got her wand out and waved it over my hand. The pain stopped. "Well… Um, we should you know… Um I think, I'll just start to make dinner!" Hermione said turning around. I got out my wand and swished it at the table and dinner appeared.

"Already done." I smirked and she glared at me. I knew why of course she just wanted something to do instead of talking to Draco and me. We all sat there eating in silence. Five minutes past.

"So 'Mione I heard your married! Who's the lucky guy?" Draco asked her. My eyes widen 'OH FUCK!' I thought 'How the hell is she too answer this.'

"Don't call me that as if you're my friend." She snapped. All I could do was stare at both of them. "And plus were getting a divorce soon anyway. He cheated on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Slut from work I guess." Draco said I thought I would burst from both holding in tears and make him shut-up. Hermione got up and looked at him straight in the eye.

"For your information that _"SLUT"_ was Harry! And it's not any of you business how my marriage is to Ron!" She said before running off to her room. We sat there with our mouths open.

"I didn't know that Ron cheated on her with you…" He said eyes open wide in shock, as he stared at me.

"Yeah well Ron did a lot more then just cheat…"

TBC!

Yes in the next chapter Harry tells all!


End file.
